


【戴亚】敲钟人（HE）

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Summary: 不带脑子不打草稿胡写的……小短文。写的时候我甚至自己都不知道是个什么走向……道系写手，请多指教∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿新的一年也继续喜欢戴亚！
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari





	【戴亚】敲钟人（HE）

新月学院历来有在岁末零时敲响新月钟的传统。

每年，年末与初交接之时，新月学院会选出一位最优秀的魔女担任敲钟人的角色，来完成这个除旧迎新的任务。

“啊~又是戴安娜当敲钟人！明明论敲钟，我可是从小到大每年都有去寺庙里亲手敲钟的！我的敲钟技术肯定比戴安娜不知道高到哪里去了呢！我明明超熟练的！老师们那群老顽固真是完全都不听我说话呢！算了算了就让戴安娜那个贵族小身板敲钟去吧累死她！”

亚可气鼓鼓地交叉着双手，坐在自己的床上挺直腰杆，一如往常般喋喋不休地抱怨着。

——但确实比刚入学时对戴安娜的态度温柔了不少。

洛蒂不由得感慨。

新的一年即将来临，回望这一年，真是发生了不少事情。从与亚可的初遇开始，洛蒂仿佛在这一年里把自己前十多年人生所有攒下来的能搞的事全都搞了一遍。虽然时常被亚可带着节奏，时常操劳，但能交到亚可苏西芭芭拉这些朋友，却也是洛蒂这一年最宝贵的记忆。

“听说戴安娜很擅长马术的吧？只有亚可才会连钟都敲不动。”

“才没有！！！苏西才是整天都不怎么动的诶！我体力可好了信不信我去跟戴安娜扳手腕能分分钟把戴安娜按倒！”

“那你干脆跑去戴安娜那直接跟人家比比谁的身板更强壮不是更直接？”

“好啦好啦，苏西你别欺负亚可了……说起敲钟人，并不是靠体力完成的活哦，亚可。新月学园的新月钟是无法用物理方法敲响的。平常的报时是小精灵们敲的。而新年的时候，敲钟人需要身穿黑色的长袍，在新月之塔上吟诵特别的咒语，来敲响新月钟。今晚的钟声，和平常也会有很大不同哦。大家都会在钟声敲响时许下一年的初愿。据说，是能给人带来幸福的钟声呢。”

“……那洛蒂知道咒语是什么吗？”

“诶？不知道哦，但我想厄休拉老……”

话未说完，亚可便迫不及待地冲了出去。

“……她是多急着去找戴安娜。”苏西好笑地吐槽。

厄休拉门前——

“厄休拉老师！！”亚可“咚”、“咚”、“咚”地大力敲打着可怜的门。

“亚可？有什么事吗？”

“厄休拉老师，我想知道敲钟的咒语！”

厄休拉迟疑了一下，似乎隐隐感受到了亚可走歪的企图。

“呃，这个，亚可，只有‘敲钟人’才能够知道这个咒语哦……”

看着亚可闻言带着有些失落和不服气的脸默默转身离去，厄休拉只得无奈地祈祷今晚亚可能安分一点，别再搞些事情出来了。

漫无目的地在夜晚的新月学园里晃荡——平时亚可肯定已经被巡查的戴安娜逮到然后训斥一顿了，但今日并没有人会来理会。因为今夜是特别的，学生们被允许彻夜狂欢，以至于无论走去哪，四周都有欣喜着欢呼着的小魔女们。

这让亚可有些意外的落寞。

——都是戴安娜的错！

径直来到了新月塔下，精灵与人正其乐融融地围聚在此，等待着钟声敲响，一起迎接新的一年。

亚可看了眼表，还有一个小时就将零点了。

——自己从塔外面直接爬上去大概需要半个钟头多一点，强逼威迫戴安娜说出咒语需要五秒，嗯够了。

两个小时前——

戴安娜一个人孤单地坐在新月塔顶，呆滞地等待着时间一分一秒地流逝，而身旁仅有一只静默的钟。

时光仿佛都在刻意驻足，以戏弄她。

她才不需要这无谓驻足，她只求那人的驻足。

——即使是同样的戏弄。

百无聊赖的等待总会扰人纷乱思绪，于是她不由得去想此时的亚可会在做些什么。

会在与室友斗嘴吗？会在哪里乱逛吗？还是……会在嫉妒着自己在这敲钟，生气地对着厄休拉老师撒娇呢？

“噗哼。”

想到亚可生气撒娇耍赖的样子，戴安娜忍不住地掩嘴轻笑。她觉得自己多半是说中了。

但敲钟对于戴安娜而言，却是个有些烦闷的仪式。

在这黑夜里、在这幽幽荧光里、在这冰冷的空气里，戴安娜孤独地坐在这一动不动，这总能让她想起儿时自己一个人待在冰冷的古堡里发呆、虚耗着时间的光景。

不知道亚可这个淘气鬼，会不会偷偷溜上来呢……到时候又会被菲捏兰老师责备的。

希望她今天能乖乖的……毕竟自己现在也没空去看着她。

但是……

要是她能来就好了。

“戴安娜啊，这真是自私的想法呢。”她自言自语。

看了眼表，还有半个小时了。

时间总是漫长的，却又总是意外地短暂。

起身，掸了掸黑袍上的尘土，戴安娜拉上了黑色的兜帽。从钟罩光洁表面的反射里，戴安娜看见了一身黑袍、被兜帽遮盖着大部分脸的自己。

自己俨然是个敲钟人了。

不知为何，戴安娜忽然想起了卡西莫多。

但她与他一点也不像。

一点也。

但倘若亚可是埃斯梅拉达，那她就是卡西莫多。

她就是。

这或许是固执的偏见，但她无法控制。

什么都控制不了。

思念一点一点地往复着，爱欲一滴一滴地侵蚀着，时间一秒一秒地堆叠着，却只让自己愈发地卑微。

说不出口。

说不出口。

从她拼死护着展凤蝶、从她跑来自己家中、从她与自己一同追逐导弹……

从她与自己扫帚竞速、从她被自己从空中接住、从她接住掉落的自己……

从她跟自己斗嘴、从她对自己笑、从她对自己哭……

从那一切开始，什么都停止不了了。

定了定神，戴安娜注视着表盘，手上执着魔杖，静静等待着。

只剩五分钟了。

戴安娜偏头望了望塔的边缘，并没有看见谁的身影。

我在想什么呢？

一切，不过是没有结局的开始。

“Fe……”还有三分钟，如果慢慢地让咒语生效也绰绰有余了。

刚念出一个音节，戴安娜就感到背后有什么东西向自己扑了过来。

“啊啊啊啊啊戴安娜！！&#%……”

转身，只见一团毛茸茸的棕色小老鼠呼喊着自己的名字、嚷嚷着听不清的话语扑进了自己怀里。

刚触碰到自己，小老鼠便化为人形，巨大的冲击力把戴安娜向后推去、完全摔倒在地上，而眼前的人则由于惯性倒在了自己身上。本追着小老鼠的猫们，也识趣地散开了。

摔懵了两秒之后，戴安娜单手抱住从正面直直压在自己身上的亚可，才慢慢支起身，看着身上的人稳稳地随着自己上升——她的头发已经乱蓬蓬的了。戴安娜眯着眼观察了亚可三秒，发现她似乎仍旧有些恍惚，于是便就着坐姿趁机偷偷地帮她理顺了头发。

“戴……戴安娜，我……”

终于从冲撞中回过神的亚可从戴安娜的怀里抬起头，却有些不敢直视她的眼睛。腰间的温柔力度也让她不敢轻举妄动，就只能继续维持被戴安娜抱着面对面的姿势、有些略显僵硬和尴尬地坐在戴安娜的大腿上，一副温驯的样子。

“你不会是偷偷跑过来想敲钟吧？”

“对、对不起……”由于撞到了戴安娜，亚可此时十分理亏，再加上此时有些暧昧的姿势，更让亚可心绪不宁。况且虽然在寝室里可以和室友们振振有词夸下海口，但是真的当亚可与戴安娜面对面时，气氛总是很微妙。

戴安娜低头再次看了眼手表，还有一分钟。

而她终于来了。

她来了。

“Felix sit annus novus.”

“？”

“敲响钟的咒语。”

“我再说一遍，‘Felix sit annus novus’。”

亚可瞪大眼睛，不知所措地看着帽子半耷拉在脑袋上、面无表情的戴安娜。她略显邋遢的样子反倒让亚可觉得难得的亲切，甚至有点可爱。

“不明白你在……”

“还有二十秒。”

戴安娜用左手的尾指和无名指勾住魔杖，不由分说地让空闲下来的三根手指去抓来亚可浑然不觉、蜷缩着的右手。

“像那时一样，好吗？”戴安娜自然地扬起了微笑。

一直待在戴安娜怀中近距离盯着戴安娜的亚可自然注意到了她温柔的笑意，像是为什么所魅惑，亚可乖巧地点了点头。

顺从地从戴安娜的掌心里接过魔杖、与戴安娜十指相扣，感受到了掌背上覆盖着错落的来自于戴安娜的指腹的热度、以及仍坚守在自己腰间的手，亚可有些莫名的脸红。

如那时一样，她们再次相视一笑。

“Felix sit annus novus！”

相握的左右手所指向的戴安娜的左方、亚可的右方，巨大的钟正整个地被温暖的绿色光芒包围，接着便是一阵一阵悦耳的钟声交叠着向外界延伸了出去。

我要告诉她，我喜欢她。

她许下了心愿。

“铛、铛、铛——”

**Author's Note:**

> 不带脑子不打草稿胡写的……小短文。
> 
> 写的时候我甚至自己都不知道是个什么走向……
> 
> 道系写手，请多指教∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> 新的一年也继续喜欢戴亚！


End file.
